


Late Night Snack

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, MurderVision, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A storm wakes Garcia up





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> For the GarcyOctorber prompt: A Dark & Stromy Night

Garcia awoke to the sound of heavy rain fall. He ran his hand over his face and looked towards the alarm clock to check the time. It was blank. He reached for his phone and noticed that it wasn’t charging when he pressed the side button. 3:25am. The storm he could hear raging outside must have caused the power to go out.

  
He turned his head to the left to watch the sleeping form beside him. Lucy was still sleeping peacefully. He sat up in bed and waited for his eye to adjust properly before he got out of bed, carefully so he didn’t disturb the sleeping woman. He made his way downstairs and listened for any noises indicating if anyone else in the house was awake. Hearing nothing, he made his way to the kitchen. There was a window to his left and he peaked passed the shade to watch the storm for a moment. It looked pretty bad.

  
After the team had returned from Chinatown, Denise figured it was time to move to a new safe house. In Nevada. Black Rock Desert to be precise. Homeland had acquired a farm house deep in the desert that had been used for drug smuggling, but they had no use for it, especially given how they had practically destroyed it in the raid. It was practically bare when they had arrived. He, Connor, and Wyatt had spent the first couple of days fixing up what they could, while Denise brought in new furniture, cloths, and weapons.

  
The farm house has four bed rooms, two bathrooms, a fairly sized open kitchen, dining, and living room situation, a basement, an attic, and it also had a shed and a barn. Perfect for them really. They stored the weapons in the basement, along with some outfits from previous missions. The barn was being used to house the Lifeboat and it’s computers, but Connor had set up an alarm inside the house. Wyatt had converted the attic into a bedroom so he didn’t run into Jiya, who blamed him for Rufus’s death. Everyone had taken a room for themselves, except Lucy, she had moved right into his space as soon as he chose a room. The last room was slowly being converted into a makeshift medical room.

  
Garcia went to the refrigerator and took out the left over lemon chicken Denise had made them earlier in the day, there was only three pieces left. He decided to place the entire tray in the oven. Lucy had accidently broken the microwave and it was the first time since Rufus that they had heard Jiya laugh. Connor hadn’t gotten around to fixing it yet. Garcia took in his surroundings while he waited and thought that this could be a perfect home to raise a family in. Maybe even own a couple of horses. He wondered if Lucy would like a place like this.

  
The lights flickered back on moments before the front door opened and he reached for the gun that was hidden under the island. He pointed at the entrance, but the cursing he could hear over the storm gave away who was entering the house. He was both relieved and annoyed as Jiya removed her soaked sweater. He placed the gun back under the island. “I could have shot you.”

  
He watched as Jiya gave a tiny yelp and clutched her chest, “JESUS! You scared the hell out of me.” She turned around to glare at him, hand on her chest. He just raised a brow at her. “I was checking the computers, making sure the barn wasn’t leaking water on them. The storm caused the power to shut off so I turned the generator on.”

  
He tossed her a hand towel since she looked like a drowned rat. “Oh, is it raining?”

  
She just made a face at him as she wiped water from her face. He smiled as he watched her, glad that she was talking at least. They had been here a month and had seen very little of the younger woman. The first few days she had spent holed up in her room crying, only letting Conner and Lucy in. When she had finally emerged it was only to yell at Wyatt, who just took the abuse and moved his things to the attic. She was angry and Garcia couldn’t fault her for that.

  
“Are the computers safe?” He asked.

  
“For now. The storm only seems to be getting worse, though.” He hummed in response and they stared at each other before she shifted her eyes towards the stove, “Are you heating up the chicken?”

  
He nodded his head and she bit the side of her lip while giving him puppy eyes. He chuckled as he remembered Iris doing the same whenever she wanted something, but didn’t want to seem too obvious about it. “You can have a piece if you like.” She punched the air and walked around the island to grab them plates and forks. He retrieved the salad from the fridge and placed the bowel in front of her. “You weren’t at dinner, you should take two pieces.”

  
She gave a long suffering sigh as she dished out the salad, but agreed when he gave her a stern look. If she was going to eat with him he was going to make sure she had a proper meal. She wasn’t going to wither away if he had any say in it. He checked his watch and decided that it’s been an appropriate amount of time and opened the oven to grab the chicken.

  
“You’re a great dad, Flynn!” Jiya blurted out causing him to almost drop the tray as she practically yelled it at him. She blushed as he just stared at her and she rushed to clarify, “Well, I mean…uhh…that…When I was stuck in the past I would, well…Look in on you guys. Through my visions. I seen how happy everyone use to be be-before Rittenhouse. Not that I was spying on everyone, I was just bored sometimes and was testing my abilities. Not that I didn’t miss everyone, I was just…This is coming out all wrong. You’re a great dad. Lets leave it at that.”

  
Garcia just smiled softly at the younger woman and spoke quietly, “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

  
Jiya gave a shy smile at that and took a deep breath before moving to hug him. He tensed at the unusual display of…affection? He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he just left them in the air. “Hug me back.” Jiya demanded and he quickly put his arms around her. It was very clear to him that she wasn’t going to let go until she was ready, so he relaxed into the hug and tightened his hold on her and placed his chin on top of her head.

  
After a few more moments Jiya let go and finished putting their plates together while Garcia just stood there trying to figure out what just happened, “I can see why Lucy likes to cuddle with you. You’re very soft.”

  
Now it was his turn to blush, “Th-thank you.” He cleared his throat and took the plate she offered him before taking a seat at the dining table.

  
She followed suit and they ate in comfortable silence. Both lost in their own heads for a short while until Jiya decided to voice her thoughts. “Do you love her?”

  
Garcia’s first instinct was to play dumb and pretend not to know who she was talking about and then deny everything, but he’s never had any reason to lie to Jiya before. And well, after that hug… “Very much.”

  
Jiya looked down at her mostly done plate in thought, “Are you going to tell her?”

  
He never thought he’d be having this conversation, especially with Jiya, of all people, but here he was. “No.”

  
“Well, why the hell not?” Now she sounded pissed.

  
He sighed, “Lucy doesn’t need me proclaiming my love to her right now. She’s been through a lot recently. Everyone has. Besides, I won’t put her through the heartache of another soldier declaring his love for her.”  
Jiya took a moment to digest that and shook her head slowly, “Wyatt is a fuck up. He may claim to love Lucy, but we all know he loves Jessica more. He picked her over Lucy and then tried to settle for her once Jessica was out of the picture. Lucy deserves to know that she isn’t somebodies second choice.” Anger flared up in him at the thought of that stupid boy hurting Lucy and stringing her along the way he did. He wanted to creep into Wyatt’s room and do everyone a favor by putting a bullet in his skull. “I know that look and believe me when I say I get first crack at him. He may have hurt Lucy, but he got Rufus killed.”

  
He calmed down immediately at the hurt tone that escaped her. He placed his hand on hers and gave her what he hoped was a sympathetic squeeze. Her thankful smile eased his worried heart.

  
“I can’t tell Rufus I love him. Not until we bring him back. I’m not sure how long that’s going to take. But you can tell Lucy how you feel right now. And again in an hour and tomorrow. Just…I don’t want to seem insensitive, but you’ve already lost people you loved. You should be shouting your love for Lucy from the top of the barn.”

  
Garcia wasn’t offended by her words. A little surprised that she said them, but not offended. He blinked a few times to get ride of the tears that formed when he thought about never getting to tell his girls he loved them ever again. But maybe Jiya was right. Even if Lucy didn’t feel the same, at least his feelings would be out in the open. If she did reject him, he wouldn’t act like a piss ant like Wyatt did. He’d respect her decision and back off. He’d be just as happy to be her friend.

  
“Rittenhouse has taken almost everything from us. Don’t let your fears stop you from having something that could be great.” Jiya stood with her now empty plate and placed it in the sink. “I’m going to bed. Good night, Flynn.”

  
He noticed her hesitate for a moment. He recognized what she wanted, so he stood up and opened his arms and accepted her hug once again. “This gonna be a new thing between us?”

  
“I don’t see why not. You’re apart of this family after all.” Her words brought tears to his eyes once more and instead of answering he tightened his grip around her and dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head.

  
She gave him a final squeeze and released him. She bid him good night again and made her way to the stairs as he stayed in the kitchen to wash their dishes. His brain chewed on her words as he did so and he wondered if Lucy would return his feelings. They had been growing closer before Chinatown. They had already been sharing a room and a bed in the Bunker. They had even made love the night before Jiya was taken, but they’d yet to talk about it. It’s been a month and Lucy hadn’t shown any signs of wanting to continue what they had started that night.

  
At first, when she claimed his room as theirs, he thought they’d become something more. But as the days ticked by and she made no further advances, he figured she had just wanted comfort that night by someone that _wasn’t_ Wyatt. He was fine with that. He could be whatever she needs him to be…But what if Jiya knew something he didn’t? She and Lucy had been spending a lot of time together recently and Lucy apparently confessed that she enjoyed cuddling with him.

  
He was leaning over the island contemplating all of this when he heard the stairs creak. He looked up to find Lucy leaning over the bannister looking at him with a half tired, half confused look. “Why are you up, Garcia?”

  
She looked so cute with her hair all messed up and face scrunched up that he just fell more in love with her. “The storm woke me up.”

  
She made her way down the stairs scrubbing her face to try and wake herself up as she went. “Everything ok? Do you need to talk?”

  
He smiled down at her. She was clearly still asleep, but her willingness to be there for him warmed his heart. “No, I’m all talked out.” He chuckled at the confused face she made and wrapped his arm around her, “I’ll tell you in the morning.”

  
She hummed and moved out of his embrace, but kept ahold of his hand, “Lets go back to bed.”

  
He smiled his consent and allowed her to pull him behind her, back to their bed. Tomorrow, he decided. He’ll tell her he loved her tomorrow. He'll even yell it from the top of the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine
> 
> Drop a comment and give me kudos <3


End file.
